Battle of the Bands
by youngnozomi
Summary: Xion, a honor student, has to deal with alot: her sister's and their friends, family problems, and the worst highschool. Maybe what she needs is some friends to count on. Main: XigbarXXion Secondary: Dexion/Zemyx Minor: See chapter for more couples.


A/N: For my brother's (Sora17) b-day. Late it is though. Sorry bro. Hope you enjoy though. Sorry fangirls it's for my brother so only two yaoi couples. You'll live.

Couples: Main: XigbarXXion, Zemyx/Dexion. Minor: AkuRoku, SoraXNamine, RikuXKairi.

Posted: 9/19/2010

Battle of the Bands

Chapter 1:

Old Ties & New

~Poppet~Poppet~Poppet~Poppet~Poppet~Poppet~

"Class dismissed. Remember to turn in…" The Professor started but couldn't finish because of the noise of all the teenagers running out of the room.

Well all except me… You'd think kids in an honor's class would listen more but no, they don't. Sighing I started to get up and leave the room. I always take my time. It's not a good idea to go to the girl's locker room right at the end of the school day. There's just way too many people for my taste.

"Xion…" A familiar voice said to me. I turned around to see my sister Namine calling my name. All my siblings were adopted that's why I have black hair and blue eyes while Namine has blonde hair. Our mother isn't capable of having her own kids so she adopted three girls, my two sisters and me.

"What's up Namine?" I said putting on my best fake smile.

"…You might be able to fool others with your smile but give me some credit will you?" Namine said quietly compared to everyone else in the hallway.

"Fine… What's up?" I said expressionless.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something after school. Kairi and I were going to…" Oh god. Not Kairi. Kairi, my other sister, with her red hair and blue eyes, all the guys love her. She's always trying to get me to join her in cheerleading practice. I'm not athletic. Kairi knows that; she just wants to prove she's better than me. Even if I was athletic I'm not one to wear a pair of shorts while jumping around a stadium. Sometimes I really just want to smack that girl and tell her off… but I don't. I have a low amount of confidence.

"Xion!"

"Huh?" I spoke being dragged out of my inner moping state.

"Do you want to come with Kairi and me?"

"Where?"

"Stop daydreaming will you? I asked if you wanted to go eat with Kairi, Riku, Sora, Roxas, and I."

"What?" I always get nervous around boys… especially Riku, he had long silver hair and green eyes. I used to have a crush on him… Then Kairi and Riku started going out… I could never compete with my sister so I gave up on Riku. He turned out to be a real jerk away from school anyways.

"Come on there are three guys and only two girls." Namine begged. Oh, so that's what this is about. Namine dates Sora. He's kind but a real ditz. Sora has blue eyes, almost the same shade as my own, and chocolate brown hair. His brother Roxas is currently single. Roxas looks kind of like Namine. They're both blonde and have blue eyes. They act similar too; they're both more into fine arts then sports and tend to be quiet around new people. He's nice but… I don't like him in the way Namine wants me to.

"No, I don't want to be a part in your matchmaking game. Besides I have to study." I calmly retorted.

"Hey! What's up girls?" Ugh, Kairi. "Are you ready to go Namine?"

"Oh! I just thought… that since there were more girls than guys, maybe Xion could…" Namine stopped when she heard Kairi laughing.

"Oh, come on Namine… You know Xion. She'd clam up and leave crying or start doing homework while we ate." Kairi jeered while holding her hips to try and stop her laughing.

"But…"

"Namine. Seriously? Xion would never go on a date even if it was only one boy there and the two of us cheering her on." Do you now see why I prefer Namine to Kairi? "She's probably only held hands with Dad!"

Kairi finally shut up due to her being smacked by someone's backpack. I looked to see who it was… Hey wait… blue hair and dark blue eyes. He's another honor student. What was his name again?

"Watch where you're swinging that thing, Zexion! What do you have in there? A dictionary?" Kairi yelled up at him right in his face… which wasn't that hard for her since he was pretty short.

"Actually I do, along with hard back copies of _King Lear_ and _Othello_." Zexion said flipping the side of his hair in the air.

"Wait. Why do you have a board game in your backpack?" Kairi asked confused. I had to hold my hands to my mouth to suppress my laughter.

Then Zexion turned to me and asked loud enough for Kairi to hear, "Your sister's not that bright is she, Xion?" Wait, how does he know my name, sure we have class together but how did he know my relationship with Kairi?

"What did you just say?" Kairi yelled. In return Zexion just put his hands to his ears.

"I asked if you're usually this dumb. If I recall correctly when you come to my house you go on and on about how much better you are then her." Wait, she's been to his house. Does that mean that they had sex? Also, Kairi goes around my back spreading rumors. Well I could have guessed that.

"Kairi." Namine's voice interjected, trying to quell the fight. "_Othello_ is a play by William Shakespeare as well as _King Lear_."

"Yeah I knew that!" Kairi lied. It didn't fool Zexion.

"Really? Then how come you thought it was a game?" Zexion asked, an amused smile on his face.

"Shut up, Bookworm! You're just angry because I chose Riku."

"I assure you. That is not the case. Why my brother puts up with you I'll never know." Brother? Riku and Zexion are brothers… Well that would explain things.

"Hey Zexi!" A voice shouted from across the hall, Riku's to be precise. I turned to see Riku, Sora, and Roxas walking to us. "What are you doing with Kairi and her sisters?"

"Zexion were you trying to take your brother's girlfriend?" Sora gasped.

"I would rather swallow a thousand needles." Zexion said dead serious.

"Hey! Watch it Zexion. I know where you live." Kairi said waiting for Zexion to laugh like the others did.

Zexion however remained not amused. Someone actually is annoyed with Kairi, who's male and showing it. I think hell's having a blizzard. "I already like someone." Oh… So that's why. I should have known any single guy would want her… But then again he would have probably just ignored her but instead he flamed her.

"What?" Kairi asked. "Who is it? Does she go to our school? What's she like?" Oh great now Kairi's getting into her 'gossip mode.'

"That's none of your business!" Zexion yelled. Well he said it louder than the other comments. I guess it's a touchy subject.

"She has blonde hair and blue eyes. And she does go to this school." Riku said as he wrapped his arm around my sister.

"Wait! You don't… Are you in love with Namine too?" Sora exclaimed. He looked scared. "Maybe… You two should go out. You're both quiet and…"

"Sora." Roxas said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Half the girls in the school fit that description. Zexion. Do you like Namine?"

"Sora… I have no interest in having Namine as a girlfriend. Besides they say opposites attract." Zexion said calmly.

"See, Sora? You just overreacted"

"Hey Zexi! Want to come hang with us?" Riku asked.

"…No. I already have plans." Zexion replied instantly.

"Fine. Go hang with your geek friends and write more dumb songs! Come on guys let's go."

"Okay! Let's leave the prick." Kairi almost sung as she skipped towards Riku. I watched as they started to leave. But why don't they say something? Even I would never talk trash about Kairi around my friends… if I had any.

"How could you say that about your family, Riku?" I yelled at them. Wait I yelled at Riku. Riku who I used to love. I stuck up for someone I barely know over my old crush. Was that what I was doing? No… It wasn't just about Riku and Zexion. I never had the courage to tell my sister, Kairi off. I never had the courage to tell Riku my feelings. I never had the courage to make friends I would just hang awkwardly around with my sisters. So why do I have it now?

My only friend my parents prevented me from hanging with. They felt that he was distracting me from my studies… They never stopped Kairi or Namine. They supported whatever they did. But they forced me to work hard so I could help them with their work. They never supported my dreams, my dream about singing with my friend in a band. They said I would freeze on stage.

Was that why I'm sticking up for Zexion, because his family also looks down on his dream? … I never knew he wanted to be in a band like me. Or am I mad at Riku and Kairi?

"Wha? What are you saying Sissy?" Kairi asked faking hurt and using her trade mark 'Sissy.' Trying to make us seem so close…

"I'm saying that I refuse to go with you and your asshole of a boyfriend! Go get caught making out in the Janitor's closet for all I care!" I yelled back at her. Then I turned, grabbed Zexion's arm, and ran out the door, but not before seeing the most ridiculous face on my sister.

After I got a good distance away from the school I let go and turned to Zexion. "Did you see the looks on their faces? I should do that more often!" I sat down and started to giggle like an idiot.

"Why did you do that?" Zexion asked in a serious manner, which made me giggle even more.

"Because Riku and Kairi piss me off. It's strange, but seeing you tell my sister off gave me the confidence to tell your brother off." I sighed contently.

"There's a slight problem with that. Riku and Kairi are both the type that everyone loves, so of course they're going to warp the story to fit their needs. Did you even think before you spoke like that?"

Then the world came crashing down and I screamed while burying my face into my knees to quiet myself. "My parents are going to kill me!"

"I guess that means you didn't." To my surprise Zexion sat down next to me. "I can deal with my family. They already gave up on me, once I started joining a band. You on the other hand do not have the same relationship with your parents. Am I correct?"

"Ugh… I am so dead…" I face palmed myself.

"If your parents are a problem tell them to shove it." Wait, did Zexion actually say, 'Shove it?'

"But they're my parents… They didn't have to take care of me since my sisters and I are all adopted."

"That makes it easier actually." I stared at Zexion in question. "Tell them 'you're not my real parents' to guilt trip them."

"I guess it can only get better now."

"No. It can always get worse."

"Hey! You're supposed to make me feel better."

"Sorry I just spoke the truth. But only quitters quit and I don't believe you're like that."

"You don't know me."

"I can say the same thing to you."

"I know you have a crush on a girl with…" I started.

"I made that up." Zexion said quickly.

"What? You made up liking someone?"

"No I like someone. I just don't need others like Riku and your sister telling the world who it is."

"Wait but… you never told them the name and description was vague it's not like they'd find out. They'd have nothing on you… unless she's really ugly."

"They would. Plus I don't need a lecture from my dad on who I can and can't see."

"Why? Wait, do you actually go out with her? Is she on drugs or something?"

"No… It's that she is a he." She is a he? I don't get it. Wait he's gay? "Now do you see?"

"You're gay!" Oops… That might have been too loud. I looked around and saw no one.

"Is there a problem with that?" Zexion said getting up and flipping out his phone.

"Huh? No! Of course not! My best… Well my only friend was gay. That's why you can't tell Riku or your dad. My parents made me stop hanging out with him. They were so rude to him… But I never had the courage to tell them off. Eventually my parents made up something about him being a delinquent. He got kicked out of school… I never saw him after that… I felt horrible but… what could a sixth grader do?"

"…I see. Well do you want to come with me to my band group?" Confused I looked up at him. "I'm already late."

"I'm sorry!" I said getting up.

"You don't have a need to be. I stayed because I wanted to." He wanted to? "Not just anyone can tell off my brother."

"I used to have a crush on him, so it felt good to tell him off." I said starting to walk forward even though my house was in the opposite direction.

"I want to thank you all the same. You can listen to us play or do you want to go home now?" Zexion said starting to walk in the same direction. I followed.

"Anything but that. So do you sing?'

"No, I write and play the keyboard. Do you sing?"

"I like to so I used to. But I sucked so I stopped."

"Who told you that? Music is a matter of opinion. What I think sucks might not be what you think sucks." Zexion said turning a corner.

"Kairi… Wait! If she said that…"

"Then she was probably lying through her teeth." Zexion walked up to the house. It was bigger than mine but not really huge like the size of Riku's. Wait… Zexion lives there too.

"I don't know I never really liked my singing."

"You're your worst critic. So did you want to come in and check it out?"

"What? No! I shouldn't. I don't want to impose…" Midsentence the door slammed open as a blur of color slammed Zexion to the ground.

"Zexy!" A blonde boy squealed… Yes, squealed. He had dirty blonde hair that went down his neck while the top stood up. His blue eyes didn't notice me… Wait blonde hair, blue eyes, and male. Is he? "I know that you texted me saying you'd be late and for me to go on ahead but I was worried. You didn't respond when I texted you asking where you were. You're never this late! If you're even slightly late you'd text me or Xiggy telling us when you'd be here. Why…?" The boy's tangent was cut off by Zexion putting a single finger on his lips.

"Before I answer your conglomeration of questions, would you mind getting off of my abdomen?" Zexion said still composed as ever.

"Huh? ...Oh, oops! I'm sorry Zexy!" The boy exclaimed as he got off and helped Zexion to his feet.

"Thank you, Demyx. I am sorry for not responding to your text. I was only about two minutes away then. I had to deal with Riku and his friends. I stayed a bit with Xion." He motioned his hand to me.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't see you there." The boy stared at me a bit as if he was trying to remember something. "Oh… Kairi's sister…" I felt my stomach turn at the look he gave me. He turned away from me. "Um Zexy, did she uh need something?"

"…Demyx, just because they're siblings doesn't mean they're alike. Riku and I aren't alike." Zexion explained.

The boy, Demyx gasped loudly. "You're right! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry… um…" Wait someone is apologizing to me? "Uh…"

Oh right! My name. "Xion. You don't have to be sorry. Everyone compares me to her."

Then Demyx gave me a different kind of look… It looked almost as if he was sad. "Why? I mean I guess I did do it too. But you're your own person…" My own person? Demyx clapped his hands together. "I got it! Come inside and listen to me play." I stared at him. "I want to make it up to you."

"Come inside Xion." I glanced over at Zexion. "I need to thank you as well."

"Huh? What happened?" Demyx asked Zexion.

"Xion told my brother off." Zexion said. "Demyx please don't leave your mouth open like that. It's rude."

"No I have to study for my English test tomorrow! I can't." I exclaimed.

"I'm in your class Xion. The test is next week." Crap. I forgot Zexion's in honors. "You do sing, right?" He did not just tell Demyx that. Wait, he did and he's smirking about it.

"You like to sing Xion? Then you can critique us." Demyx pulled my hand and dragged me into the house.

"Zexion, never expected you to be the late one." I turned to see a boy who had long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail. His eyes a yellowish color turned to me. Well only one, the other was covered by an eyepatch. "Hey, Zexion. I thought you lied about having a girlfriend."

"No! Xion's just in my classes she told off Riku and she sings so I thought we could let her listen in for practice." Zexion rushed.

"No need to get so defensive kiddo. So, Xion, right?" The man said.

"Xion, this is Xigbar. He's our drummer. I know he looks scary but he usually stays calm. Just don't piss him off."

"Um… Hello." I said holding out my hand shyly.

Xigbar took it and smiled. "So you sing?"

"I'm not good."

"I asked if you sing not if you're good."

"Well… I guess. I mean I enjoy it."

"That's what matters Poppet." Poppet? Huh?

"Xigbar and Demyx both like to give others nicknames." Zexion informed me. "You'll get used to it."

"How would I get used to it? I don't hang out with anyone." I said and then noticed the three boys staring at me.

"Doesn't that get lonely? I can understand that you don't like your sisters and Riku but can't you hang out with other people?" Demyx asked.

"I don't really like talking to people." I tried to cover for myself.

Xigbar snorted, surprising me. "That's the same thing Zexy used to say. I know that excuse."

"Excuse? No really. I just don't really like being social." What right does he have to critique me? "People just annoy me."

"Maybe you've just never found totally awesome people like us yet."

"Guys please don't fight!" Xigbar and I turned to see Demyx looking at the floor. "We're all friends. So why are we fighting?"

This boy was strange. I met him like a minute ago and he calls me his friend. That's so odd… But at the same time I couldn't help but smile at his words. "I'm sorry. You're all right…"

"About what are we correct, Xion?" Zexion asked me.

"About everything you guys said. I don't really want to be alone. It's not just being around Kairi and Namine. I'm afraid to get close… because… because I…" I feel so pathetic. My vision started to get blurry thanks to the tears in gathering in my eyes.

"Because what?" Xigbar asked seriously… No. That's not the right word. It sounds almost concerned.

"I'm afraid of losing them! The only friend I've ever made my parents forbid me to see. It might seem strange." I confessed.

"There's nothing strange 'bout it Poppet." Xigbar said handing me a napkin.

"Thanks… Man I can't believe I just started crying like that. Sorry guys." I said wiping my eyes with the offered napkin.

"No problem. It's better to let it out. I mean that's what friends are for." Demyx smiled.

"Exactly! Anyways, you didn't cry as much as Zexy did, when we convinced him. Right, Zexy?" Xigbar said walking next to Zexion to nudge him.

Flushed Zexion answered, "I did not! And don't call me Zexy!"

"You let Demyx call you that." Xigbar smirked.

"That's because Zexy likes me more!" Demyx squealed while running over and hugging Zexion.

"We can see that." I laughed making Xigbar do the same.

Zexion blushed again. "What's so funny you two?" Demyx asked, not understanding what I meant at all.

"Oh. It's nothing, Demyx." Xigbar said walking to a stairwell that lead downstairs. "Coming?"

"Ahh… Sure. But what's down there?" I asked.

"The torture chamber." Zexion said so seriously that I almost could believe him.

"What Zexy means to say is the equipment is downstairs." Demyx explained.

"Yes, the torture equipment."

"Stop reading horror novels, Zexy. The band equipment is what's really in the basement."

"Which if played horribly could torment people."

"I ain't getting any younger you three." Xigbar's voice could be heard from below.

"You already have major arrested development issues Xigbar." Zexion said going down the stairwell.

Demyx and I followed.

~Poppet~Poppet~Poppet~Poppet~Poppet~Poppet~

A/N: How was it? Please review! It helps make my day. Please also note I am in college so I do not know when updates will happen. I will try harder if I know people enjoy it. Thank you for reading. Hope to see you in chapter two. ^_^


End file.
